lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Discussão:Concurso Episódios 6ª Temporada
Dúvidas Se tiver alguma dúvida sobre o Concurso Episódios 6ª Temporada a escreva abaixo. Depois de escrever sua mensagem, não se esqueça de assinar com "~~~~" (sem as aspas). 18h41min de 15 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Episódios Concurso Olá... Administradores... eu acho q vcs devem aumentar o número de episódios do concurso, pq tem muita coisa para explicar... aumente para 16 ou 17... o q acha? *Se aumentarmos para tal, os últimos episódios do concurso iriam coincidir com o começo da sexta temporada em janeiro. Em perídos de exibição de LOST, ficamos muito ocupados com a atualização dos artigos. 19h08min de 15 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Contratem mais gentes cara... Lostdi 19h09min de 15 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) *Não temos o poder de contratar ninguém. Ninguém na LOSTpédia é remunerado de forma alguma. Todo o conteúdo da LOSTpédia vem sendo adicionado desde 2006 por contribuintes voluntários, que nunca receberam um centavo pelo que faziam ou até hoje fazem, e isso inclui a mim e os outros administradores. A decisão de ter 12 episódios foi bem planejada, já que perto das festividades de final de ano as pessoas ficam mais ocupadas e também porque muitos fãs da série leem spoilers, o que compromete a escrita do episódio e estraga a surpresa de todos. Espero que compreenda. 19h19min de 15 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Eu comprendi desulpe a pertubação... E sobre aquela ideia de outro concurso vcs já pensaram?... Lostdi 19h31min de 15 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) *Sim. Estamos desenvolvendo um plano, porém estaríamos investindo primeiramente no Concurso Episódios antes de criarmos um outro, já que o concurso de sua ideia não seria acessível a maior parte das pessoas por envolver edição de vídeo e necessidade de equipamentos especiais. 19h37min de 15 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Resultados Quinto Episódio Ow... dia 18????????????? Só tem dois episódios para serem decididos... não da para divulgar ou amanhã ou segunda? Lostdi 19h50min de 15 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) *Não. Ainda temos mais um roteiro, mas ainda não o consegui colocar na página. Lembre-se que não é só avaliar (o que já toma bastante tempo, já que você precisa prestar atenção nos detalhes para não ser injusto), tem um processo extremamente longo pós-avaliação. Fazer o sumário do episódio, por exemplo, custa mais de três horas, dependendo do roteiro. 19h53min de 15 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Ha ta... não sabia que tinha mais um roteiro... pressa minha... foi mal... Lostdi 19h55min de 15 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Algumas Idéias Oi pessoal, aqui vai idéias visando a prosperidade do concurso. Sumários Estava conversando com um amigo sobre o concurso e ele disse que acompanhou os dois primeiros episódios, mas parou de acompanhar porque achou "bagunçado". Não entendi na hora, afinal vocês fazem um ótimo trabalho com o site. Depois, conversando melhor com ele, entendi que o sujeito estava acompanhando a história só pelos sumários, ou seja, não estava lendo os roteiros. O sumário deve estar sendo a parte mais complicada de se postar no dia do resultado, por causa da quantidade de informações que precisam ser inseridas e revistas. Até por isso, proponho que sejam feitos sumários mais curtos, com menos detalhes e instigando as pessoas a lerem os roteiros para entender a história em sua totalidade. Acredito que assim como esse meu amigo, muitas pessoas só devem estar lendo o resumo e este nem sempre faz jus ao que é o roteiro. Se vocês estiverem sobrecarregados (e provavelmente estão), eu posso enviar por email um exemplo para o primeiro episódio. Se gostarem a gente faz o mesmo com os outros. Alleydrunkcat 21h37min de 16 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Avaliação Olhando para a lista de participantes, me preocupa ver que muita gente que enviou roteiro no começo, não se interessou em enviar nas rodadas seguintes. Claro, deve haver muitos motivos para isso ter acontecido. No entanto, uma forma de incentivar as pessoas a participarem novemente, seria os juízes escreverem pequenas (bem pequenas mesmo) opiniões sobre cada roteiro - tipo uma ou duas linhas sobre o que gostou e uma ou duas sobre coisas que poderiam ter sido melhores. Tenho a sensação que muitos participantes ficaram incomodados por terem se dado ao trabalho de escrever os roteiros e não terem tido nenhum tipo de reconhecimento. Alleydrunkcat 21h37min de 16 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Sobre a avaliação eu concordo, seria legal ver o q os jurados acharam dos roteiros e tal... Mais sobre os Sumarios, eu ñ concordo... eles poderiam junto com o sumário colocar "leiam o roteiro para entender melhor a história e para maiores detalhes"... Lostdi 21h51min de 16 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) *A respeito do sumário, tento deixá-lo o mais resumido possível sem pecar na falta de detalhes, já que muitos roteiristas recorrem a eles por serem mais fáceis e curtos de ler, então não podendo ofuscar partes que precisam de atenção. Também, os roteiros estão ficando cada vez mais longos e cheios de história, o que complica na hora de resumir, além de desencorajar novos ou velhos participantes a lê-los e continuar com o Concurso. Mas podemos trabalhar para deixá-los mais sucintos. Sobre a avaliação, estamos trabalhando nisso :) 22h23min de 16 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) O sumário está bom do jeito que está... sobre a avaliação... o q o cara falo é interessante... Lostdi 22h54min de 16 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) *Quando posso, estou trabalhando na tradução das trancrições, mas se precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa referente ao concurso é só dar um toque. É mais uma preocupação mesmo com o baixo número de participantes nas últimas rodadas. O concurso deve ter muito leitor, mas poucos que se interessam em participar. O que é uma pena, porque quanto mais participantes, maiores as chances de termos uma boa história. Imagino que um negócio desse na Lostpedia em inglês seria absurdo. Os admnistradores iam ficar loucos de tantos roteiros e reclamações(é claro). Acho que vou até deixar uma mensagem no blog lá, convidando nossos compatriotas que vão direto na lostpedia em inglês para participar do concurso aqui na Lostpédia Pt (eu mesmo era um). Alleydrunkcat 01h07min de 17 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Resultados? Ow cade os resultados do quinto episódio??????????????????????????????????????? Lostdi 21h09min de 18 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) *Foi divulgado já faz umas duas horas... Aqui. 22h08min de 18 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Muito legal a tabelinha com as notas. Agora o pessoal pode ver no que foi bem e no que foi mal, quando tiver os roteiros dá até pra comparar e entender o critério dos juízes. Muito bom. Alleydrunkcat 05h21min de 19 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Mudança: Episódios finais Os episódios finais (8, 9 e 10) serão centrados cada um num personagem ou fica ao nosso critério? Alleydrunkcat 13h29min de 6 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) *Ainda não é muito certo. Depende da história do sétimo. Como o 8° é a primeira parte e vai ser escrita pelo escritor x, e as outras duas vão ser escritas por y, creio que o 8° será centrado em apenas um, como os outros episódios normais, e que o 9°/10° será um episódio livre, ou seja, o escritor poderá decidir se haverão flashes ou não e de tantas pessoas que quiser. Mas ainda não é muito certo não :) 15h43min de 6 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Entendi. Só que nesse caso, não seria melhor deixar o ep. 8 como um episódio normal? Eu to perguntando isso porque seria estranho termos 3 partes com o mesmo título, mas com centricidades diferentes. Se eu não me engano, "The incident" ia ser um episódio de 3 horas, mas os produtores decidiram tirar o que seria a primeira parte e fazer o "Follow the leader". Alleydrunkcat 16h40min de 6 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) *Esse "modelo" de finale iria seguir o da quarta temporada, com TNPLH, I e TNPLH, II & III. Todas as três partes foram centradas nos Oceanic Six. Mas vamos esperar para ver ao que a história do sétimo guiar, e talvez possamos deixar as três partes livres no quesito centracidade. 18h46min de 6 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Blz :) Alleydrunkcat 19h43min de 6 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Dúvidas para o episódio 7 *Um dos desafios recentes foi concluir a história da Juliet. Porém, ainda não ficou claro se ela morreu ou não. Há algum veredicto sobre o status dela? Alleydrunkcat 17h30min de 13 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) ::Pelo que notei, no quinto episódio ela fecha os olhos parecendo morrer. Mas então, com o sexto, fala que ainda há chances dela estar viva. Acredito que ela esteja meio-viva-meio-morta, mas que já vai ter seu funeral logo logo. Sem posições firmadas ;] 19h14min de 13 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) *O motivo de Walt ser especial ficou um tanto vago. Essa questão pode ser abordada novamente? Alleydrunkcat 17h30min de 13 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) ::Sim, pode. Os últimos dois roteiros passam que Jacob deu 'poderes' a Walt porque ele seria recrutado para ir até a ilha, assim como o que aconteceu com Jack, Ilana e Bram, então não sei se há algo a mais para falar, mas se quiser acrescentar algo, isso ficará totalmente entre as regras. 19h14min de 13 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Atraso no envio *Acabei de enviar o meu roteiro para o sétimo episódio, mas vi na página do concurso que deveria ter enviado até as 15h. Tinha esquecido disso totalmente e mesmo assim não teria como enviar antes. Existe algum problema? Ele ainda pode ser considerado? Alleydrunkcat 20h59min de 24 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) **Nenhum problema. Aliás, acredito que ele irá ser o escolhido já que é o único :) 21h06min de 24 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) *Ahhh... é uma pena isso. Logo agora que vocês deram mais tempo para escrever os episódios. Talvez a participação seja maior no finale. Se for o caso do meu roteiro ser mesmo o único dessa rodada, amanhã vou re-enviar ele com algumas correções gramaticais. See you Alleydrunkcat 04h07min de 25 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) *Se não for incômodo, eu enviei o meu roteiro novamente com algumas alterações. Tá até menor, agora. Alleydrunkcat 02h58min de 26 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) **Acabei de vê-lo. Pra seguir o calenário, vai ser divulgado dia 29/09 :) 20h30min de 27 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Episódio 7!!!!!!!!!!?????????? Cade o episódio sete gente????? to ancioso para começar a escrever o ultimo episódio dependendo do enrendo do escolhido e dos desafios... Lostdi 00h46min de 30 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) *Novamente, foi divulgado quatro horas antes dessa sua mensagem. 15h48min de 30 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Episódio 8 Oi gente... Ow vcs já postaram o episódio 8? É q ta marcado para o dia 20... Lostdi 19h30min de 22 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) *Dia 20 é o prazo de entrega, e dia 25 seria a divulgação. Não recebemos roteiros, então vamos pular pro season finale direto. Mais detalhes estão aparecendo na própria página do Concurso. 22h20min de 22 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Eu vou escrever para o ultimo... pode escrever duas partes? Lostdi 19h02min de 23 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) *Pode ter até 25 páginas, tudo no mesmo roteiro. 19h29min de 23 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Cara... deixa fazer dois episódios: "Episódio" parte 1 e "Episódio" parte 2, porque tem muita coisinha para explicar por favor... Lostdi 21h18min de 23 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) *Se você quiser pode adicionar "Episódios: Partes 1 & 2" no final do título, mas o limite não deixa de ser um roteiro de 25 páginas, já que essa quantidade foi pensada para um episódio duplo e sem muita enrolação. Claro que se tiverem 28 páginas e a história for realmente boa não iremos desclassificar por pouca coisa, mas se for o contrário o caso muda. E também, não podemos ficar mudando as regras no meio. Se está assim, é assim que vai ficar. 22h58min de 23 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) *Lucas, eu ainda estou impedido de participar nessa rodada por ter escrito o episódio anterior, ou como vai ser o finale direto eu tbm posso escrever? Alleydrunkcat 00h21min de 25 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) **Todos podem participar do último, incluindo você. 03h19min de 25 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Concurso 6ª Temporada Lostpédia Acho q ñ da para terminar uma série tão rapido assim... já no episódio 8? Não vou escrever para o oitavo e ultimo episódio por esse motivo e também pela história estar meia q bagunçada... regras são regras, mais vcs deixaram o autor do episódio anterior escrever, isto ñ está quebrando as regras??????? Segundo o q vcs me disseram nenhuma regra sequer pode ser quebrada, e vcs autorizaram q ele escrevesse porque nimguém ia mandar um episódio para vcs... ñ estou criticando a capacidade do autor do episódio anterior e sim a capacidade do site... ano passado o concurso foi um sucesso, participei dele e também admirei muito, sai divulgando pra tudo quanto é lado... Mais esse ano decepcionou, houve um abandono do site... Não vão dar aquela desculpínha de ñ ter tempo, porque ano passado vcs tiveram tempo e o concurso foi na mesma época do que esse ano... Depois do episódio "A Outra Vida" o site virou uma bagunça, os sumários ñ foram feitos e nem os status foram atualizados, resumindo, tudo virou uma bagunça, ou melhor um abandono... Na pagina principal nunva vi uma noticia de lost sequer nehum empenhamento de vcs... ofereci minha ajuda mais vcs ñ quiseram... vcs tão é com preguiça me desculpa... se quiser visiti www.lostinlost.com.br para vcs aprenderem e ñ é só eu q falo essas coisas ñ hein... Lostdi 23h19min de 30 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) * Caro Lostdi, como não estou envolvido no concurso, não posso falar sobre isso, mas quero falar sobre a sua última crítica, que diz respeito à falta de notícias. A LOSTpédia realmente não é um site que tem como primeira preocupação postar notícias e novidades sobre Lost. A LOSTpédia, como o próprio nome diz, é uma enciclopédia da série, com dados DA série, e não SOBRE a série. Caso alguém queira saber detalhes sobre o que aconteceu e acontece na série, este é O LUGAR. Quem estiver interessado em notícias, realmente deve buscar outras fontes. Particularmente, as notícias não me interessam muito, uma vez que gosto de ter o sabor de ver a série sem spoilers, pela primeira vez, e as notícias sempre trazem spoilers, são sempre estraga-prazeres. Mas, quando quero saber sobre alguma notícia, vou a outros sites, como, por exemplo, o lostinlost, que você citou. Creio que a série é muito maior do que qualquer disputa de popularidade entre sites. Todos são complementares e importantes. Abraço e esperamos vê-lo por aqui para acompanhar os detalhes dessa trama tão instigante! CrisBH 23h54min de 30 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) E do concurso nimguém vai falar nada?????? Lostdi 00h29min de 31 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) *Se você tivesse lido as regras, teria visto: "O roteiro, assim como os episódios de Lost, pode ser escritos por, no máximo, dois usuários em conjunto. Todos participantes poderão escrever o último episódio, tendo ou não escrito o anterior". Essa é a mesma regra que a outra edição do Concurso teve, e não sei se você se recorda disto. Agora sobre a página dos sumários, a substitui pelo resumo geral que pode ser visto na página do Concurso para incentivar a lerem os roteiros (no que o concurso é centrado) e porque seria mais benéfico que os próprios roteiros fossem lidos já que eram do mesmo tamanho do roteiro, praticamente. A página ainda está lá por critérios de arquivação, e nenhum link pode ser encontrado para ela. E a "desculpa" sobre falta de tempo continua a mesma. Ano passado estive mais livre porque estudava em outra escola. Nesse ano, estudo numa escola muito mais puxada. Última quarta eu tive seminário de um livro, na próxima terça tenho seminário do livro "Manifesto do Partido Comunista" que eu ainda nem consegui ler e quinta eu tenho uma apresentação de geografia que ainda nem está pronta. Foi assim que a minha vida foi e está sendo esse ano, bem cheia e rápida. Mal termina algo e já tem que correr pro que vem logo em seguida. Claro que eu quero poder atualizar a LOSTpédia, mas não estou tendo tempo para fazer isso atualmente. E tenho certeza que esse é o mesmo problema que os outros usuários regulares devem estar enfrentando. Agora, estamos com pouquíssimos participantes. Tivemos um roteiro para o sétimo episódio e nenhum para o oitavo. Qual o ponto de fazer 35 episódios se não temos participantes? 14h11min de 31 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Ultimo Episódio Cadê o ultimo episódio?.... Lostdi 12h52min de 26 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) *O Concurso foi cancelado. 15h59min de 26 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) **Eu cheguei a desenvolver boa parte do final, mas fiquei enrolado com um monte de outras coisas. Quando finalmente tive um tempinho pra escrever, o PC lá de casa resolveu não funcionar mais - estou postando da casa de um amigo. Então lamento muito não poder ter ajudado nessa. Eu poderia até terminar o roteiro e enviar, mas... chega a ser poético que ninguém saiba como terminar Lost. Talvez, isso seja mais significativo do que encontrar um final. É uma nuance =) Alleydrunkcat 05h45min de 28 de novembro de 2009 (UTC)